


Family Meeting

by rumbellesecrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Baelfire is alive, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbellesecrets/pseuds/rumbellesecrets
Summary: “I just want tonight to be perfect.”“It will be.”Or I’ll turn them into toads.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glindathegood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindathegood/gifts).



Rumplestiltskin let his hands fall to his side, content to lift his chin so his wife could knot his tie. It was a lot more satisfactory that, instead of his own reflection, he got to see Belle’s smooth back on the mirror, her hair held in a tidy bun at the back of her head.

The neat hairdo presented a perfect contrast to the red lacy ensemble she was still wearing.

Rumplestiltskin smiled, rubbing his fingers together to remind himself not to touch her yet. They had only a few minutes until their guests started arriving, and as much as he would love to leave anyone but his son and grandson outside the door, Belle had gone to a lot of trouble to secure that Henry’s mothers and other grandparents would agree to a dinner at the Victorian house.

Were it up to him, he’d spend the evening throwing darts - or fireballs, perhaps - at their pictures, rather than feeding them.

He coughed, surprised by the sudden tightening of the fabric around his neck. “Dear?” he gasped.

Belle gave him a look. “You will be nice to our guests, Rumplestiltskin.”

The woman simply knew him too well. Rumplestiltskin stuck a finger between skin and tie, giving himself some breathing space. “Of course, darling,” he promised.

Belle loosened the knot, redoing her work with quick fingers. “I just want tonight to be perfect.”

“It will be.” _Or I’ll turn them into toads._

“Whatever you’re thinking,” Belle warned him, making a point of pulling him closer by his tie until their eyes were practically at the same level, “do not dare.”

Rumplestiltskin knew she expected him to sigh and capitulate. But instead he smirked, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. It was a form of capitulation, and given her smile when they broke apart, Belle seemed to understand.

“It’s your son’s birthday,” she reminded him anyway, cradling his cheek. “We’re doing this for Bae.”

“For Bae,” he repeated. Then he sighed. “But the next time you intend for Emma, Regina, and myself to be in the same room for longer than five minutes, do us the favor of asking Madam Lucas for the use of her diner. It has seen enough magical fights that it would probably still be standing at the end of this dinner party.”

Belle shook her head, smiling at what she apparently saw as an exaggeration. “It won’t be that bad.”

Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow.

He loved his wife, but at times her memory proved quite selective. “Name one time there were no shots fired, and-” he added when Belle opened her mouth to answer “-there was no life-or-death situation.”

Belle closed her mouth. But she pulled herself together quickly. “I trust you, Rumple.”

It was useless to fight the wave of love at hearing her say that. Rumplestiltskin nodded wordlessly.

Belle grinned in satisfaction, giving him a quick kiss before she patted his chest, reviewing her work, and finally turned to the bed and the gray knee-length dress she had chosen for the night. Its demure lines made Rumplestiltskin forget for a moment the coming guests and the mind-numbing hours they represented.

He probably wouldn’t listen to a word they said anyway, when he had a whole evening ahead of watching his wife entertain in the height of proper attire.

And all that time, he alone would know what she wore beneath.

“You’re killing me, sweetheart,” he confessed.

Belle looked at him over her shoulder, reading his expression at a glance. Her lips curved in a smug smile. “You’re immortal, dearest. You’ll survive.”

“Well, if I want to get to my favorite part of the night,” he said, giving her a meaningful glance that made her blush, “I guess I have no choice.”


End file.
